Dr Foster
Dr Helena Foster was a female doctor who was born on the planet of Mandalore and also worked on Mandalore before travelling to Earth at a very young age. She worked along with Dr Jim Matthews, she had nice body and a lovely face. She was the head of Paedatrics at Begs hospital but was mostly in the Emergency Room dealing with the injuries in the ER. Dr Foster worked closely with Dr Jim Matthews (Orthopaedic and Cardiac Surgery) and Dr Quinton (Orthopaedic surgery) and also Dr Jack Philips (New head of Orthopaedics and Neurology speciality.),during her time at the hospital. Heading to Earth At the young age of about 10, Helena went to Earth after she was chosen from a handfull of people to go down and train to be a doctor. Helena told her mum and dad she'd return one day to say her final goodbyes into the ground. Helena then trained in Paedatric Medicine and emergency medicine and rehabilitation doctor. Helena was sent later to Begs hospital to work with an elite team. Working hard As Dr Foster walked in to the hospital, she was greeted by Dr Quinton and Dr Jim Matthews, "Hello Dr Foster. I am Dr Jim Matthews and this is Dr Quinton Philips. Everyone just calls him Dr Quinton." Quinton then said "Welcome to Begs hospital. I hope you know you will join the Paedatrics team in the ER, when they come down. We always needed someone like you around. You are joining an elite team of Doctors on the South Coast." Foster then said "Thanks for having me here." Matthews then said "Prepare to work hard." And work hard she did, during her first week at Begs Hospital, Dr Foster had witnessed three car accidents a bashing and a domestic dog attack. At the end of the week, Dr Quinton came up to her and said, "So how was your first week Helena?" Helena had finally calmed down after a busy week and said "Busy.. very freaking busy." Quinton then said "It won't always be that busy, but when it is, you MUST be on your toes. I hope you like the settings in this hospital. Busy and relatively quite." Foster then said "Always will. Ever since I was a kid always wanted to work in a hospital. Now I will see out that dream." Quinton then said "Excellent Dr Foster. There is nothing to fear except fear itself. You've taken a larger step into the field of Medicine. You will make great friends here." "I expect nothing less.." Aftermath of Emotion After all the losses stunned Helena she remembered she always couldn't hide her emotions. Helena figured it was time to move on from these losses and take a stand for her own health. At the time Helena was working in her office and said to herself "Time to either retire or go into another profession. But not that things. And those things are now doing." But finding another profession wasn't going to be easy. Foster had trouble attaining a new job she could handle after being a doctor for so long. It wasn't right for her. She decided she wanted to return home. Quitting The Field After 30 years in the medical field, Foster decided it was time to quit. "Foster, is it true? You're quitting? Its a honour that if you are, we managed to do it in your era." "I've had ups and downs and yes I am quitting medicine. There is nothing more I can do and I have made a plan to give it up eventually." "There is plenty more you can do.." "I've invented ways to make people feel better, and everything else related to that, but I have given my all to the medical cause." "Well we thank you for your loyalty. And the new methods you have shown us throughout the years." "Thanks I appreciate it very much thank you. " Daze of Haze Foster managed to get a job as a babysitter. She didn't mind it at all, she enjoyed the freedom of not having the life of a busy doctor. It was the only time she had to her self but as she was now no longer busy it must've been something older doctors would have had to get used to, but it was a lot quicker as Dr Foster earned it and was happy to see the end of it. It was her way of being able to cope. Quinton's final rest At his funeral Quinton's final resting was difficult for all to take in. Claude returned home from Canada to say goodbye, as well as members from the NOL, Begs Hospital, Police Force and Begs High. As people watched on the TV, at the centre the crowd was crying as people he knew took the stage to say what they thought. Trish Meriweather took the mic and said "During his time as a doctor, Quinton wasn't afraid to speak out to some people who thought their actions as crazy. Quinton in his medical career saw many things that many would often not see in their lifetime. Quinton provided what some of us needed a leader and a friend. His career was dedicated to this." hanging from the coat rack was his coat and his stethoscope (Medical career), his tie, hat and sun glasses (teaching), his jersey was number 10 which was now retired and boots (NOL) and his weapon belt and shirt (Police Force). As Trish looked up to the medical crew and everyone else to say "He was never far away if you needed someone to talk to. This defined him as a talker and someone who conducted business the right way. His medical career defined his legacy." Trish wiped a tear away and said "He defined the word strong. He didn't let injury get him down, he was the strongest person I knew." Trish then said "May his spirit live on in all who serve in medicine and many other careers." Trish then stepped down and returned to the benches. Roy then stepped up to the mic and said "There is a lot to say about someone who served at the highest level of a schooling community. He brought his own flare to the PD/H/PE Head Teacher position. He taught all those in the PE area, that even if you are weak, don't be afraid to stand up for what you believe in. He stood up for what he believed in and this helped everyone he worked with. During his tenure as Deputy and principal he brought his own flare and judgement to the position. There will not be another Quinton in a school. Quinton was kind and he was caring. He treated all members of staff with respect, and they gave back that respect. That is why he was remembered as a man who wasn't afraid." Roy couldn't continue so Kari stood and finished speaking for him. "Quinton, was a person who was one of a kind. He was like the father some of us never had. Quinton even if he was controversial, it wasn't the way we wanted to remember him. We wanted him to do the best that he could do." Kari and Roy stepped down and back to their seat. No member of the NOL spoke because they were to lost for words. As James got up he said "Quinton was a great officer. He was one of the best. He wasn't afraid to put his life out there. He wanted safety in his tenure as an officer. He did that. And he knew that." After everyone had their say a priest came up and said "We don't say goodbye as most of you think. But we wish him luck, as he passes on to a career of Medical Policing & Teaching." As his funeral went on the priest asked for 5 members of the crowd to carry his casket out into the hearse. Kari, John, James, Kari and Phil did this, as Roy, Michelle, Andrew, Kelly & Trish carried the things that were on the coat rack. Trivia * Foster resembled Satine Kryze * After Quinton retired Foster went back to the Rehab centre * Foster loved ducks and feeding them * PLEASE NOTE. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EDIT ARE NOT REAL. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND NO ONE WAS TRULY HURT. Category:Doctors